


Blue feather

by Sipushonok123



Category: Ori and the Blind Forest
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sipushonok123/pseuds/Sipushonok123
Summary: Since ancient times, there were four peoples and these are blue-finches, wolves and spirits, owls. And these peoples were one. Wolves have always been fast and hardy, spirits are strong and wise, blue birds are sensitive, dwarf blue owls are sharp-sighted, excellent fliers. But one day, for some unknown reason, this Union collapsed and the four Nations separated. The blue-birds have settled in Niben, the wolves and owls have gone to the Misty Forest, and the spirits live on two Islands. And now the little bird and the spirit need to restore this Union, for the sake of bluebirds
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Blue feather

Beautiful morning in Niven. A warm, summer breeze wafted through the forest, passing the green trees. The sun was shining bright today, as it had once been before the Decline. Curious Moki tried to enjoy this day longer. They raised their muzzles, squinting their eyes. It's been a long time since I've missed him, Sunny. So warm, so irreplaceable. Little spirits were running around the forest, playing something noisy and interesting. Their laughter echoed through the Swamp. Apparently sarnici come up with something.  
The Bluebird — a large long-legged bird, was at this time guarding its burrow, where its egg lay among a pile of down and feathers. She sat up all night waiting for her mate, but apparently he never came back. It was blue-blue in color, somewhat similar to a bustard. Long neck, large stature, and muscular legs adapted for burrowing. A slightly pointed beak helps break nuts or tree bark where various beetles lurk. There was a small tuft on his head, and his eyes were yellow with a black pupil. The tail is long, similar to the tail of a parrot. It was an excellent "rudder" in flight, but these birds moved more on the ground than in the sky. Well, long claws loosen the ground well. To be honest, these birds are very experienced and hardworking. They have several burrows, including sleeping burrows, burrows for food, for brood, and simple burrows where they search for worms. In General, like foxes, only stricter.  
Suddenly, something rustled in the bushes, which made me tense up. The bird's head snapped up. Did he? Was this her mate she was waiting for? But it's not him. A green-and-black lizard with a collar came out of the bushes. She brazenly intruded on the territory of the Bluebird and as if not noticing it, stuck out her tongue, studying the smells. Next to the egg.  
The bird fluffed up in an instant, making threatening noises. But the lizard didn't care about it, and it kept going. Bluefin screamed, attacking the intruder, pecking directly at the head. The blow was painful enough. This time the lizard opened its mouth threateningly, preparing to bite the bird. It hopped around him, scratching him and hitting him on the head with its strong beak. After a while, he left without Breakfast. Blue-gray just snorted and headed back to the egg. She sat down quietly, frowning. Soon the chick will be born. But where is my father? All the same, you need someone to look after him, because the Chicks are still vulnerable up to a year old and if you distract yourself, they will simply eat him. But the couple never returned home. She decided to explore the area and eat some food at the same time. The Bluebird quickly crawled out of the nest, burying the egg in the fluff and flew to the nearest fruit tree. It's going to be hot today and you'll probably have to hide in the mountains and look for bugs at night. Here's the tree. She climbed to the very top, where the most sun-saturated fruits grew. Sweet juice dripped down its beak. She enjoyed the food, hardly noticing anything. She hadn't eaten a proper meal for a long time, and the fruit was just what she needed. Both hunger and thirst will be quenched. But the bird was not alone. A large predator was watching her. In a way, he looked like an eagle. Purple, almost black feathers, a grey pointed beak, and yellow-white eyes. He studied the victim carefully, watching every movement. He was waiting for the right moment to attack. The bird is completely immersed in food, so there is a chance to catch. Spreading its wings, it flew in. Bluebird, meanwhile, continued to eat. She deftly ate fruit and caterpillars. At some point, she was surrounded by a strange feeling, she turned around, and seeing the predator tried to fly away, but he quickly caught her, clenching his sharp claws, driving into the flesh. a Loud squeal rang out through the forest. And then silence. All was quiet in the forest. Even the Moki hid in the cabins, taking the cubs home or to the village, where they felt saferх


End file.
